


Mirage and Bumblebee

by Camfield



Series: Transformers Breastfeeding Chronicles [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breastfeeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe: G1<br/>Characters: Bumblebee, Mirage<br/>Rating: K<br/>Warnings: ‘Breastfeeding’ with robots having semi accurate human breasts. Heavy comfort kink.<br/>Disclaimer: I claim nothing but my own poor writing and ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage and Bumblebee

It had started with Bumblebee coming on board the Ark as a sparkling.  
   
With so much to do and mechs coming and going so frequently, there were often very few who were around with any regularity at all.  For a sparkling who needed preprocessed energon directly from an older bot’s lnes, that meant that he was passed off more times than he cared to admit.  
   
Now that Bumblebee was older, however, it was a constant source of comfort to be able to slip into other bot’s rooms for a snuggle and a snack.  
   
Ratchet blamed it on being brought up during wartime and Bumblebee refused to question the only thing that truly made him feel safe, but no one questioned ‘creature comforts’ when there were so little to go around.  They simply activated their feeding lines and snuggled him close.  
   
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
   
It was rather late, but there were still mecha in the rec room when Bumblebee slipped in.  He slinked along the edge of the room until he was standing next to an empty chair, a downcast look on his face.  
   
No one was surprised when Mirage appeared and settled into the chair, chest plate dividing and parting in the middle before shifting to the side and revealing two special energon lines that started filling and engorging  with a rich, bright fuschia mix.  
   
Bumblebee carefully crawled into Mirage’s open arms and laid his head on the spy’s smooth shoulder as he watched the lines fill and expand into pendulously weighted pouches, the attached feeding nub beginning to glow as they reached readiness.  
   
He gently smoothed shaking hands over the pouches and nubs, petting and cooing as he snuggled down to lay his head in the crook of Mirage’s elbow, one hand moving to stroke the smooth abdomen and the other caressing the opposite pouch.  
   
Mirage smoothed his hand over Bumblebee and pressed a kiss to the minibot’s forehead, making soft shushing noises as he petted the soft hiccupping sobs out of his friend and fellow spy.  
   
When Bumblebee finally latched on to the gently dripping nub, he shuddered and tucked himself as close as he could to Mirage’s body.  Taking all the comfort that his fellow spy was willing to offer with a level of trust and gratitude that never failed to amaze the bot it was directed at.  
   
Many other mecha looked on, taking comfort in Bumblebee’s obvious comfort/pleasure.  This was something that they all could do to help their youngest member through the war, and it was something that they all did willingly.


End file.
